legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S6 P12/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen in their house as Scott sits rubbing his forehead) Scott: Oooh now what am I gonna do? Jack: We need to find your device is what. Alex: Yeah! Scott: But what if Rayla already gave it up? You know how much data is in that thing? Miles: We know Scott. Ray: She was right there... She was right there, and I let her get away. Erin: Ray... Ray: How am I supposed to save her now? I had her right there! Erin: We'll figure it out Ray. You know we will. Ray: Yeah but- (Miles's portal creator than begins to receive a portal message) Miles: Huh? Ray: The heck is that? Miles: Hold on I'll check. (Miles picks up the message, causing a small portal with Carnage on the other side to open) Carnage: Oh heeeeeeroes! Miles: Oh no. Alex: Carnage! Carnage: That's riiiiight! It's me! Scott: You've gotta be kidding me. Miles: Why are you calling us? Carnage: Oh you see it's rather funny! Me and my friends here are actually roaming around a world that should be a bit familiar to you all right now! (The heroes are silent) Jack: Oh man..... Scott: Not good. Carnage: Oooh so you know what I'm talking about huh? Well, funny you should know because me and Rayla here are on the hunt for some humans! You wouldn't happen to know where I could find some walking blood bags huh? Rayla: Fooood..... (The heroes remain silent) Carnage; Oh well, if you're not gonna help that's fine. I can smell the blood out and find it myself! Come after me if you dare heroes, because if you intend to fight, I'll make sure it's the last fight we ever have! See you soon.... (Carnage cuts the connection as Miles puts the device back on the table) Miles: Dammit Carnage.... Alex: We have to go after them. Jack: Alex's right. A lot of people are going to die if Carnage and Rayla get there. Scott: Yeah, and we can't let these people suffer because of us. If Carnage really does intend to make this our last fight, we'll make it a fight we can win! Miles: Well then it's a good thing I made these. (Miles puts his hand out, showing a small handful of green bullets) Omega: What are those? Miles: After Pearl got shot that time from that sniper, I took the bullet and used it to replicate a solution to our Carnage problem. These bullets should be enough to destroy his healing ability. Omega: Wait what?! Mina: Aren't those the kinds of stuff that Holden made?! Charlie: Are you crazy!? Miles: Guys listen- Pearl: That stuff almost killed me, and forced Charlie to be child again! Charlie: Yeah! Miles: Guys I don't think you understand. You know we can't kill Carnage with fire or sound. Even if he dies, Cletus's blood will just bring him back to life. Destroying them both is the only way to end his chaos once and for all. Alex: Miles is right. Carnage is WAY too dangerous to be left alive anymore. Jack: But how are we supposed to hit him with these bullets? Miles: We'll figure it out on the way. Now then.... (Miles opens up a portal) Miles: Let's end this psychopath. (The heroes all head through the portal. It then cuts to Carnage and Rayla wandering through the forest) Carnage: You're gonna love this Rayla! With Otto and Electro going after that rock, we're all left alone to slaughter some people and feed our neverending hunger! Rayla: *Moaning* Carnage: Oh what is it? Rayla: Hunger.... Pain... Head.... Carnage: Oh you're still thinking of that robot. Forget it. Its nothing. (Rayla and Carnage continues to move forward as Rayla keeps thinking about the robot) Rayla: *In her head* Who am I? The robot... I... I've seen him before but... How? (Carnage then smells the air) Carnage: *gasp* Ooooooh Rayla I think I got something! Rayla: Huh....? (Carnage and Rayla rush up as they see a giant city. Very Japanese like, and near to a giant mountain) Carnage: Ooooh perfect... (Carnage then reenters Cletus's body) Rayla: Why....Hide? Cletus: It's a trick Rayla. I'll start us off by luring in some victims. Rayla: How....? (Cletus's hand becomes a blade as he rams it through his shoulder and pulls it out, creating a large hole through his shoulder) Cletus: Like this. (Cletus's hand reforms back to normal) Cletus: I'll go in and pretend to be injured. Once I've got everyone's attention, I'll transform and then we shall both strike and feed. (Cletus heads into the city, after a moment he starts to near a crowd) Cletus: Hehe... *Grabs his shoulder pretending to be in pain* HELP!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!! (Soon people start to take notice they go to him) Man: Sir are you okay!? Woman: Oh no! Did a Grimm get him?! Man: Hang on we'll get you to a doctor! Cletus: Yeah.....Yeah you all do that. But there is something you could do for me. Man: Huh? (Cletus puts his arm on the man's shoulder) Cletus: You see, me and a little friend of mine have gotten a bit hungry lately. Food is clearly not something that's common out in the woods you know. (A red substance is seen slowly growing from Cletus's wound) Cletus: You know what I demand now.....? Man: W-What? (Cletus looks up at the man with a deranged smile as his eyes turn pure white) Cletus: Blood. (Suddenly Cletus returns back as Carnage) Carnage: BAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Woman: ITS A MONSTER!!! Carnage: LUNCH TIME!! (Carnage's mouth opens wide as he bites the man's head clean off before swallowing it whole and throwing the body aside) Carnage: RAYLA!! COME OUT AND FEED!! (Rayla then jumps from a rooftop) Rayla: FOOOOD!!! (Rayla bounces toward someone as the people start to run. Meanwhile the Defenders are seen running) Erin: You sure they went this way?! Miles: According to where they teleported yes! Alex: We gotta hurry! If there is a city near by, the people are in deep trouble!1 Scott: *sniffs* I can already smell blood! Erin: Then we're getting close! We gotta hurry NOW!! Jack: On it! Ray: Rayla… I'm coming... (Meanwhile, Otto and Electro are seen elsewhere) Electro: So how do we find this stone thing? (Otto is seen looking at a small scanning device) Otto: This device will allow me to track its power levels. Electro: And that will lead us to the stone? Otto: Yes. Electro: But what if we're found? Otto: Oh please, Carnage and Rayla probably has everyone around here on their ass by now. Electro: Good point. Otto: Now let's keep moving. Who knows what that stone could do by itself? Electro: Right. (The two continue moving through the woods after the stone. It then cuts to Carnage who is seen holding a man up by his neck) Carnage: You know, I thought this was gonna be hard, but you humans have some of the most primitive means of fighting that I've ever seen! It almost makes me sad to know you'll all be eradicated soon, but I can't resist the taste of a human's flesh when they're as scared as you! Man: Please....dont't! Carnage: RAYLA!! (Rayla looks up at Carnage) Carnage: I got you a little treat! Man: NO!! Carnage: Here catch! (Carnage throws the man down in front of Rayla as she walks over to him) Rayla: Must... Eat... (Rayla's stomach opens as her tendrils appear out) Man: No... NO!! Rayla: FEEED!! ???: RAYLA!! (Rayla suddenly stops and turns around. There she sees Alex and several members of the Defenders) Rayla: … Alex.... (Rayla ignores the man and he uses this chance to run off) Alex: Yeah that's right! Its me you want! Carnage: Well look who's here. You interrupted a lovely meal. Alex: Sorry to kill the mood Carnage, but you've gone too far now. Jack: Committing genocide in another universe? Now it's going overboard! Carnage: Hey they're the ones without anyone to save them. If you ask me it's all fair game here. Alex: Well guess what? We're here now! And you're BOTH going down! Carnage: Oh really? Well while your busy focus on us, where are Otto and Electro? Alex: Oh don't worry. We thought of that. Notice how not all of us are here? (Carnage notices how most of the Defenders are missing) Carnage: So this is it then. Is this where you seek to end us? Alex: Yeah. Carnage: Well, considering your numbers, you stand absolutely no chance. You know that no matter the numbers you throw at me, you can't win. Jack: Really now? Carnage: Precisely! Besides, Rayla here has consumed enough to gain fighting strength. You stand overpowered between the both of us. Erin: She gets stronger the more she eats huh? Alex: Well it doesn't matter what you or have eaten Carnage! Today! You AND your Sinister 6 are going down! Carnage: *laughs* Then COME AT ME KIDS!!! Jack: You asked for it Carnage! Alex: LET'S GO!! (Back with Otto and Electro) Otto: We are getting closer. Soon the stone will be ours. ???: OTTO!! (The two look behind to see Tom arriving) Ott: Tom... Tom: Funny seeing you here. Electro: Friend of yours Octavius? Otto: I made the mistake of saving his life. Tom: Really? You know, I was thankful for you back then Otto, but now that you've gone down this path, you've got me feeling....angry. Otto: So? What does that matter for? Tom: I've heard that anger seems to attract certain....friends to the source. Electro: Oh enough of this, he's talking nonsense Otto! The stone's just ahead, we can get it and leave without Carnage! (Otto is silent) Tom: What's it gonna be Octavius, because if you don't hurry up, then someone from this universe is gonna end up taking that stone instead. Otto: Tom.....Coming here has signed your death warrent. Tom: Have I? (Electro then hears growling in the bushes) Electro: Oh no. Otto we got a problem over here! Otto: Then kill them Max! I've gotta keep this hunk of junk from taking our treasure! Electro: Got it. Tom: Then it's a good thing I brought some friends. (Suddenly, Otto's hands are webbed by slime as Zulu jumps from the trees. Ian and Omega then step out as well) Zulu: Sup. Tom: Seems I've got you outnumbered Otto. Otto: So. Its like this then? Tom: Yeah. It ends today Doc. Otto: Then let's get started. (And so the battle with the last members of the Sinister Six begins...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts